


teasing

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes teasing goes a bit too far.





	teasing

It was a late night, another night spent in Peter's 'room', or basement as it really were. It was the summer holidays, which meant students could leave the X Mansion for the break if they wished to. Sean chose to stay with Peter at his house. Sean was laying on a beanbag on the floor, just below Peter's bed. In his hands, a gameboy. The room was dimly lit by stolen neon signs and arcade games. In one corner of the room, a record player was spinning. Peter thought that background music made everything better. The ginger's tongue was poking out, his brows furrowed and his eyes fixated on the screen. Peter was practically hanging off the side of the bed, breathing down Sean's next and intensely watching his boyfriend. "Come on...come on, nearly there.." Peter murmured encouragingly. The pair had been stuck on a level for a long while now and were desperate to complete it.

After hours of game over screens and frustrated sighs, Sean had nearly reached the end of the level. He was convinced that this time he would beat it - until a sudden gush of warm air down the back of his neck made the smaller boy shudder and nearly drop the gameboy, allowing the enemy to land a fatal blow and the all too familiar game over screen to pop up. 

Peter's eyes were wide, and his hand was covering his mouth. His face had 'guilty' plastered all over it. 

Sean whipped around, frowning. "I was so close-!" he nearly shouted, putting the gameboy down on the floor in frustration.

"I didn't mean to, promise! I was leaning too close and holding my breath and-" Peter quickly tried to explain, however was cut short by a stubborn kiss from his boyfriend. 

"It's alright. I'm gonna take a break anyway." Sean murmured, pulling away from the kiss to go and grab some snacks from the corner of Peter's room. There was a literal pile full of stolen goods from the local candy store, Sean grabbed a handful and returned to his beanbag, unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth.

Peter smiled softly, relieved that neither of them could really hold grudges against each other for the stupid shit they'd accidentally do. The speedster laid on his stomach, humming along quietly to the music in the background as he twirled strands of his boyfriend's curly hair around his fingers. Peter then noticed Sean was sucking on a lollipop, glancing to and from his boyfriend's lips around the tip of the candy with a flushed face.

Peter had a dirty mind, and wasn't shy admitting it. Alot of things turned him on, but witnessing his boyfriend do innocent things that could be taken in a different way - that really got him going.

Sean turned around when he noticed Peter had stopped playing with his hair, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend before smirking. "Your face is red, Pete." Sean took the lollipop out of his mouth before dragging his tongue across the tip of it. "Is it perhaps cause of this?" he grinned mischievously, knowing that the action would only turn Peter on further.

Peter's heart raced upon watching his boyfriend teasingly lick the lollipop. His breath hitched in his throat, he could practically feel the blood rushing to his cheeks at this point. "B...Bastard." he frowned, looking to the side. Peter then reached out, grabbing a fistful of Sean's hair and gently tugging it. 

"How'd you like-"

"Ngh-!"

"...this?" 

Peter stared, wide-eyed down at his boyfriend, whose cheeks were now a bright rosy red. 

Sean squirmed when Peter tugged on his hair and dropped the lollipop, gritting his teeth in pleasure.

Peter was silent for a second, taken aback by Sean's reaction. Then he began to smirk, gently twirling a few strands of the smaller boy's hair around his fingers, gently tugging on them as he pulled his fingers away. "How come I didn't know about this before, huh?" he chuckled, watching proudly as his boyfriend struggled to contain his moans.

Sean half-heartedly tried to push Peter's hand away, trembling against his boyfriend's touch.

Peter narrowed his eyes at Sean's weak attempt, smiling. Peter was quite proud of what he had managed to reduce his boyfriend to in only a matter of minutes. Still, this wasn't enough to get either of them off. Peter got off the bed, gently wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend, picking him up from the beanbag and placing him down on the bed instead. 

Sean was breathing heavily, his heart pumping quickly after what his boyfriend had done. He threw his head back against one of the pillows, shutting his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing again. 

Peter on the other hand wasn't going to let Sean have a break. He climbed on top of the smaller boy, straddling him. Peter slipped one hand underneath Sean's shirt, gently feeling his boyfriend's body. Peter then began planting small kisses across Sean's face. "I love you, y'know." Peter mumbled inbetween kisses.

Sean opened one eye to glance up at his boyfriend, chuckling breathlessly. "I love you too, idiot."

Peter smiled softly, placing a lingering kiss against Sean's lips. He admired how beautiful his boyfriend looked in the dim lighting, his eyes hazy and his usually pale face now a warm shade. Not to mention Sean's soft ginger curls that looked like a tangled mess against the pillow. The curls that, as Peter found out, were actually quite sensitive.

Peter's eyes trailed down to his boyfriend's freckled neck. He loved leaving marks on Sean, as well as feeling Sean squirm beneath him as he left them. Peter grabbed onto the end of Sean's shirt, lifting it over the smaller boy's head gently, before throwing it onto the floor. Peter couldn't help but admire the view underneath him. 

"Hurry up, you stare too much.." Sean mumbled, desperate for more attention from Peter's mouth. Truthfully, Sean loved when his boyfriend stared - but at this point he was too horny to withstand any more teasing. Sean wanted action.

Peter narrowed his eyes before getting to work, pressing his own shirtless body against his boyfriend's as he began to gently nip and suck on Sean's neck. Peter would occasionally bite down harshly, just to get a moan from Sean. He'd always follow it up with apologetic licks, though.

Once Peter was satisfied with the hickeys he had left across Sean's neck and collarbone, he decided to work his way further down his boyfriend's body. Peter started trailing kisses down from the last mark he had left, slowly making his way down Sean's chest and stomach till he reached the waistband of his boyfriend's shorts.

Sean almost breathed a sigh of relief when Peter reached the part of his body that was aching the most for attention. "Please.." he barely whispered, looking down at Peter with half-lidded eyes. "I need it now.."

Peter smiled smugly, happy with himself that he had gotten his boyfriend to beg for release. He obliged, removing Sean's bottom half of clothing with anticipation. Peter threw the rest of his boyfriend's clothes on the floor too, before realising he had forgotten to grab lube. Well, it wasn't exactly like this was planned anyway. "One sec-" Peter didn't even finish his sentence, he used his mutation to hurry over to a chest of drawers, grabbing a few different coloured bottles. "What flavour do you want?" Peter asked, holding them up.

Sean furrowed his brows, looking over at his boyfriend. "I don't care Peter, just give it to me!" he whined, throwing his head back against the pillow in frustration.

Peter chuckled, he loved how frustrated Sean got when he was horny. "Strawberry it is, then." He was back on the bed within seconds, squirting a small amount of the lubricant onto his open palm. "You sure you're ready, Sean?" Peter teased, looking over at his boyfriend. The glare he got in response told Peter that yes, Sean was ready.

Peter wrapped one hand around the base of Sean's dick, averting his eyes to watch his boyfriend's reactions to his every move. Peter began to gently rub in an up and down motion, coating Sean's dick in the lubricant.

Sean flinched at the contact, he had been burning up for this, waiting for this ever since Peter started teasing him back. He thought that he'd be able to contain himself when he finally got the pleasure he wanted - that was a lie. 

Sean was a squirming, whimpering mess underneath Peter. And Peter loved it. He got a sense of pride from pleasuring Sean, it made him feel like he was doing something right. So, Peter had no intention of stopping anytime soon. He lowered his head, dragging his tongue from the base of Sean's dick to the tip.

Sean whined at the sensation of Peter's tongue against him, squeezing his eyes shut. He shakily reached a hand out, grabbing a fistful of his boyfriend's silver hair. "More of that...please?" he asked breathlessly.

Peter grinned, silently agreeing to Sean's request by going back down on him. Peter wrapped one hand around the base of his boyfriend's dick and used his mouth to pleasure the rest of him, moving his head up and down at a steady pace.

Sean arched his back, moaning softly as Peter pleasured him. His grip on his boyfriend's hair tightened as his toes curled into the bedsheets. Sean could feel himself getting close already - he never lasted long. 

Peter made sure to quicken the pace of both his head and hand, using his tongue to lick at Sean's tip occasionally and his hand to pleasure the base of Sean's dick. Peter could only fit so much in his mouth. 

"Ah, Peter...I think I'm close!" Sean barely got the warning out before he came - on Peter's face.

Peter tried to raise his head in time, but Sean's warning was a little delayed. Peter flinched as he was met with a warm liquid on his face. He blinked, surprised for a few seconds before laughing. "Hey, at least I made you cum. I'm not bothered where it landed."

Sean sat up slowly, his face flushed. "Sorry- and uh, that felt...really good. Thanks." he trailed off, embarrassed.

Peter cleaned himself up within seconds thanks to his mutation before snuggling back into the bed, pulling the bed sheets over both him and Sean. "Felt good for me too. I'd do anything to make you happy." Peter smiled, tucking one of Sean's ginger curls behind his ear. "Sorry if my teasing goes too far sometimes, by the way."

Sean curled up, snuggling into Peter. "I don't mind your teasing that much, really. It leads to good stuff sometimes...such as tonight." he giggled, nuzzling his face into Peter's chest.

"Cool. Also, once we're done cuddling we should wash up. Your dick kinda smells of strawberries now." Peter mumbled contently, closing his eyes.

Sean just remained silent and enjoyed the moment with his idiot boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thamk u 4 reading and sorry 4 being horny on main uwu


End file.
